Sebuah Cerita
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Sakura yang dapat melihat Sasuke yang telah mati.


Disclaimer : For some reason, Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's own. Not me.

A/N : Maaf ya gak bisa nge publish "SECRET" ku dulu soalnya ulangan dan tugas mengejarku tanpa ampun! Makanya untuk menghilangkan kegalauan ku 'sementara' hari ini, udah saya buat aja oneshot. Tapi aku janji gak bakalan lama 'semi-hiatus'nya! Soalnya tanganku gatel kalau gak nulis apapun. Maaf idenya abal, jelek, bla bla bla. Sepaket ancur! -pesimistis -_-v

Wah, dan saya bikin pairing SasuSaku. Fuuh...soalnya lagi gak mood buat NaruHina (emang pernah?) Padahal saya gak terlalu interesting dengan pair ini #dicambuk. Dan akhirnya saya buat fic panjang! WAOUW! Awal yang baik bagi saya yang tidak bisa menulis panjang awalnya? Menurut kalian?

:)

Nagisa

~oOo~

_Kamu hanya akan merasakan jatuh terjungkal ke belakang._

_Sedangkan aku?_

_Aku akan menyapa para makhluk di dasar jurang yang tak bertepi di sana._

_Merasakan kegelapan yang takkan pernah berujung hingga di titik manapun_

~oOo~

Sakura berlari menembus hujan yang mengguyur deras Konoha saat itu. Kakinya menyepak air yang menggenang dan menggangu larinya. Wajahnya sendu, sesekali ia menyapu sesuatu dari wajahnya. Seluruh badannya basah karena diguyur air hujan. Rambutnya terayun pelan mengikuti gaya ritmis kepalanya yang berusaha menghindar dari air hujan yang menempel di lehernya.

Kadang ia menabrak seseorang , lalu pergi tanpa minta maaf. Ia sudah terlalu khawatir dengan berita yang baru saja didengarnya. Membuat ia syok dan merasa bahwa dunia telah terhenti untuk berputar.

Hujan membasahi kepalanya, membuat giginya bergemeletukan kedinginan. Tapi ia terus berlari menembus hujan deras itu. Tanpa menoleh dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ia pun berbelok ke suatu gedung berwarna putih lalu mendobrak pintunya. Ia membuat semua pengunjung di sana menoleh ke arahnya yang datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Hujan masih deras mengguyur di luar. Suara jatuhnya air hujan terdengar keras dalam ruangan itu. Tanpa peduli ia menerobos lorong gedung itu lalu terhenti di depan sebuah kamar.

Ia membuka pintunya. Tak seorang pun berbalik, kecuali Hinata. Hinata berjalan menghampirinya lalu mengelus pundak Sakura yang sudah kaku.

Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura.

"Ia sudah tak ada, Sakura."

Sakura yang mendengarnya itu langsung jatuh terduduk lantas badannya lunglai dan ia pingsan. Ia tak sadarkan diri walaupun sudah digoncang. Pipinya ditepuk-tepuk, tapi ia tak bangun juga.

Maka dengan segera, salah satu dari mereka memanggil dokter agar Sakura diistirahatkan di pembaringan untuk sementara. Sakura pun dibopong dalam keadaan tetap belum sadarkan diri.

Hanya tinggal beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu, melihat seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapan mereka.

"Andaikan kau melihatnya Sasuke, kau pasti tidak bakal tega melihatnya jatuh seperti itu" kata Naruto pelan.

Tubuh itu diam tak merespon apa-apa. Lalu Naruto menarik selimut rumah sakit agar menutupi seluruh wajah tubuh itu.

"Pergi dengan tenang, sobat!"

~oOo~

_Keajaiban itu datang saat aku membuka mataku_

_Memang baru kusadari bahwa Tuhan itu adil._

_Dan aku bersyukur ada dia yang menjagaku._

~oOo~

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangan matanya masih kabur dan kepalanya terasa amat sakit. Ia meraba keningnya dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya panas. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sejenak ia mengambil sedikit ancang-ancang untuk menarik tubuhnya agar bisa duduk. Tapi sebuah suara datang dan mengejutkannya.

"Jangan goyang dulu! Kau itu masih sakit!" bentak suara itu. Sakura menoleh pelan, mencari sumber jawaban. Tak ada apapun di sana. Sakura beranggapan bahwa kepalanya sedang tidak waras saat ini.

Sakura menarik paksa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia pada saat sebuah kepala, bukan! Seseorang telah berada di sampingnya sambil menopang dagunya.

"WAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak ketakutan sambil menutup wajahnya. 'Orang' itu hanya mendengus tanpa ada sehembus nafaspun keluar.

"Teriakanmu tidak berubah. Untung telingaku tidak terlalu berfungsi."

Sakura menoleh . Ia mengenalnya! "Ka-kau..."

"Ya ini aku. Sasuke. Ada yang aneh ya?" katanya dengan cuek.

Sakura masih menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia mencubit pipinya dengan keras, takut kalau ini hanya lamunannya. Ctit! Nyeri menjalar di sekitar pipinya.

"Kau anggap ini mimpi, heh? Ini nyata Sakura. Kau ini."

"Ya aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja. Siapa tahu kau bukan 'Sasuke' yang kukenal" kata Sakura.

"Paling tidak jangan seperti itu, Sakura. Itu berlebihan. Seandainya pedang itu tidak menusukku, sudah ku isengi kau saat kau tidur." Sakura tersenyum sendu, melihat Sasuke berada di depannya. Bukan raganya, tapi jiwanya.

"Kau menjagaiku?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Setidaknya saat kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari."

"3 HARI?"

"Selamat Malam, Nona Sakura" kata seseorang dari arah pintu. Sakura masih dalam keadaan posisi duduk, melihat seorang dokter menghampirinya. Dokter itu tersenyum lalu meraba kening Sakura.

"Panasnya sudah turun ternyata dan kau akhirnya bisa sadarkan diri. Tadi kudengar kau berteriak. Ada apa?"

Sakura menunjuk sampingnya. "Dia! Dia yang mengagetkanku!"

Dokter itu melihat ke arah di mana Sakura menunjuk. "Tak ada apa-apa, Nona Sakura."

Sakura berbalik dan memang tempat yang ia tunjuk kosong. Ia menoleh ke arah dokter itu lalu tersenyum malu.

"Kukira mungkin aku sedang berhalusinasi, Dok."

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum, melihat pasiennya. "Mungkin. Pengaruh baru bangun, sepertinya."

Sakura mengangguk lalu menggerakkan mulutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Dok, saya kapan bisa pulang?"

"Tidak lama lagi" kata dokter itu sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Mungkin 2 hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang. Panasmu belum turun sempurna, Nona Sakura."

"Oh, begitu."

"Nah sepertinya anda harus istirahat untuk memulihkan panas tubuh anda. Selamat malam."

Dokter itu pun berjalan ke arah pintu, membuka lalu menutupnya kembali. Sakura kembali sendiri di ruangan itu. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur lalu menunduk. Dingin sekali udara malam itu, menurutnya.

Dan tiba-tiba, ada yang menepuknya dari samping.

"Kau sendiri lagi" katanya sambil menyeringai, membuat Sakura mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit.

"Ya, begitulah. Bisa menemaniku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangannya yang tak bisa menyentuh langsung Sakura. Sasuke mendampinginya duduk lalu menginstruksi Sakura.

"Ceritakanlah."

~oOo~

_Ia datang lalu pergi_

_Layaknya sebuah proyektor rusak_

_Tampak. Tak tampak_

_Membuat semua orang menganggapku gila _

_Padahal aku betul-betul melihatmu_

~oOo~

Hinata mengupaskan apel untuk Sakura pagi itu. Hinata membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan untuk Sakura dan langsung mengupaskannya.

"Jadi apa kata dokter tentang kondisimu, Sakura?" tanya Hinata sambil tetap mengupas apel untuk Sakura. Sakura menepuk-nepuk selimutnya.

"Setidaknya dua tiga hari ini aku bakal keluar"kata Sakura.

"Lalu," lanjut Sakura, "bagaimana pemakamannya?"

Hinata menghentikan aktivitas mengupas apelnya. Ia menatap mata Sakura. "Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat mengetahuinya? Aku takut kau bakal syok mendengar ceritaku lagi lalu pingsan tak sadarkan diri lagi."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku takkan begitu kok."

Hinata menarik nafasnya, membuat dadanya agar terbusung maju. "Ya, kalau itu maumu."

Hinata mengambil pisaunya lalu memotong buah apel itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Itu saja."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Tidak ada?"

Hinata menggeleng, membuat rambut _violet _itu agak terayun.

"Tidak ada sama sekali. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya Tsunade. Atau Naruto."

"Yang lain? Apa mereka ada saat itu?"

"Ada," jawab Hinata, "tanya mereka dan pasti jawabannya sama denganku. Tidak ada yang istimewa."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lalu melirik ke sudut ruangan. Hinata yang menyadarinya langsung menegur Sakura.

"Hei! Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanyanya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan telunjuk mengarah ke sudut ruangan.

"Kau-tidak melihatnya?"

Hinata yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. "Yang kulihat adalah tembok, Sakura. Kau masih sakit, Sakura?" kata Hinata terheran-heran.

Sakura hanya menatap Hinata dengan wajah nanarnya. "Kau tak melihatnya? Sungguh?"

"Apa yang harus kulihat, Sakura?" kata Hinata tak sabaran. Lalu ia menyerahkan sepiring apel padanya.

"Mungkin kau perlu istirahat, Sakura. Dan sepertinya kau lapar."

"...Benar juga," kata Sakura sambil mengambil sepiring apel dari tangan Hinata.

"Sepertinya perutku sudah berteriak minta diisi. Makanya penglihatanku tiba-tiba jadi buruk."

~oOo~

Sore telah menapakkan dirinya.

Sakura meminum jus jeruknya. Hinata sudah pulang dari tadi, meninggalkannya sendirian lagi di sini. Sendiri di selimuti keheningan.

Sakura mengetahui ada seseorang yang hendak menampakkan dirinya dan itu berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Ikut minum, Sasuke?" kata Sakura sambil mengayunkan gelas kaca berisi air jeruk itu.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak perlu cairan itu."

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?"

Tak ada suara. Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke di sana. Ia masih celingukan di segala sudut ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba,

"Kau mencariku, Nona?"

Sontak Sakura menjatuhkan gelas kacanya di kasurnya. Warna jingga cerah itu meluber ke mana-mana, membuat Sakura sedikit risih karena cairan itu lengket.

"DASAR KAU!" kata Sakura ingin meninju muka Sasuke. Untung untuk Sasuke karena wujudnya sudah tak kasat mata. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung meminta maaf.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Aku sudah tidak ada."

Kenyataan miris itu menampar Sakura. Membuat gadis itu menitikkan air matanya.

"Kau terlalu cepat pergi, Sasuke" isak Sakura.

Sejurus kemudian, sebuah hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Sakura mendongak dan melihat Sasuke hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

"Takdir, Sakura. Takkan ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Takdirku untuk menjadi kasat mata memang cepat."

Ingin Sakura gapai orang yang tepat berada di depannya itu. Ingin ia peluk lalu menangis di pundaknya.

Tapi sebelum ia bereaksi, Sasuke telah menempel sempurna di wajah Sakura. Sakura heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Dan satu, dua, tiga, ia sudah mulai sadar.

Sasuke menciumnya!

Oke ini mungkin terdengar agak aneh. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang teramat sangat dari bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke telah menjauh. "Itulah yang ingin kulakukan padamu selama ini. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah polos. Air matanya masih membekas di kedua pipinya.

"Tak ada. Hanya sedikit," Sakura memegang bibirnya, "dingin."

Dan Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura balas menatap tatapan mata yang kosong itu. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Nafasnya menderu-deru.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya membuat Sakura terperanjat.

Sakura memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke?"

Tak ada jawaban, membuat Sakura berpikir sepertinya Sasuke harus berhenti menemuinya dulu untuk sementara. Sakura meluruskan tubuhnya lalu menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

Lalu ia pun menutup matanya dengan senyum masih mengembang. Percaya bahwa esok hari ia akan melihatnya lagi.

Nyatanya, saat ia bangun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia ada. Hingga saat di hari di mana ia akan pulang.

~oOo~

_Kini aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi_

_Atau aku tak bakal melihatmu lagi? _

_Kau meninggalkan jejak misteri padaku._

_Membuatku bingung dan harus mencarimu hingga ujung dunia yang tak bertepi ini_

~oOo~

Sakura memberikan tas besarnya pada Neji, saudara Hinata. "Ada lagi?" katanya pada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Terima kasih" kata Sakura sembari tersenyum ramah. Neji pun membawa tas itu keluar, menuju sebuah kendaraan yang telah menunggu di depan rumah sakit.

"Jadi, kau bisa latihan lagi tidak?" kata Naruto sambil membawa tas kecil Sakura.

"Sepertinya bisa. Mulai besok?" kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto mengangguk, mendekap Sakura cepat lalu tertawa. "Tentu saja, Sakura. Kapanpun kalau kau mau!"

Sakura tertawa. Hinata yang jalan beriringan dengan Sakura hanya tersenyum. Sakura mencolek lengan Hinata. "Ada apa? Ada perkembangan tidak?"

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung bersemu merah dan menggeleng.

"Ah, ayolah." Tawa Sakura meledak melihat Hinata berkelakuan seperti itu.

Hinata menoleh, menatap mata hijau emerald Sakura dengan mata kelabu miliknya.

"Aku tak berani, Sakura."

Sakura meredakan tawanya lalu merangkul Hinata.

"Coba saja, apa salahnya?"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan keluar rumah sakit. Tapi sesaat Sakura merasa ada yang tertinggal di kamarnya.

"Aduh! Aku lupa sesuatu!" kata Sakura sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Tunggu ya, Hinata. Kau duluan saja! Aku cari dulu!"

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya.

Ia pun membuka pintu, membuat tirai di samping pintu itu terbang sedikit.

Mata Sakura membelalakkan dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu.

Ia pun menutup pintunya perlahan, lalu maju, semakin maju. Mendekati sesuatu yang tengah berdiri menatapnya.

Dan di sinilah mereka, berdiri berdampingan.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Ya aku."

~oOo~

_Kau akhirnya datang sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan_

_Membuatku tersenyum pahit dan tidak berhasil menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas_

_Tapi kau membuatku agar bisa mempercayaimu_

~oOo~

Sakura menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi di depannya itu.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah. Temui aku di rumah, ya?" pinta Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Waktunya aku pergi."

"Kau ke mana saja selama dua hari ini? Aku merindukanmu tahu tidak!"

Sasuke memajukan posisinya sedikit.

"Maaf, aku tak mau membuatmu kecewa."

"Tapi-"

"Maaf, Sakura. Selamat tinggal."

Sasuke perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya. Membuat Sakura kembali jatuh sambil menangis.

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang lirih, seperti membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

"Kunjungi aku, maka aku ada di sampingmu."

~oOo~

_Kini aku percaya bahwa kau telah pergi_

_Pergi sepenuhnya_

_Kau datang saat kusadar lalu kau pergi saat aku tersadar_

_Kini aku mundur perlahan dari dalamnya jurang di depanku._

_Dan menatap ke padang bunga_

_Seakan itu adalah masa depanku sesungguhnya._

~oOo~

Sakura berjalan keluar dari pemakaman itu. Senyum ramahnya terhias indah di wajahnya. Ia sudah tersadar dari mimpinya. Keterpurukannya selama beberapa tahun karenanya.

Ia harus menata kehidupannya lagi.

Ia akan mengingat semua tentangnya dan takkan pernah membuangnya.

Bak sebuah api penerang, ia tahu ia harus mengikuti cahaya itu. Cahaya kehidupannya.

Dan Sasuke akan terus berada di sampingnya, dan kapanpun Sakura membutuhkannya, Sasuke akan selalu menjadi 'suara hati'-nya.

Ia berjalan terus dan terus. Siap akan babak kehidupan selanjutnya tanpanya.

-FIN-


End file.
